Zevrans training night with Emily
by Skysongluver
Summary: Emily decied to take Zevrans Daggers to train..but what she finds is somthng alittle more pleasuable.


Laughing I stepped outside of the tavern. The night sky was filled with stars as she left the group to drink for the night as for her. She was going to train on what Zevran had taught her...With his weapons.

She quickly ran back to camp picking up Zevran's hand made daggers. They fit her hands like a glove a she swiftly headed for the lake.

The scent of the water filled her senses as she practiced.

It seemed like the night was to be there for her all the time. The sound of the water and the crickets made her miss home. Even though the Dalish were always on the move she was always home. But now that she was with Humans and Dwarves made her feel out of place til Zevran came around. Even though he was a horn dog he made her feel a little bit better.

Moving into different stances made her feel like a newby again. Learning a new thing over again was difficult. She was a duelist not a assassin. But even if she was shed learn this, she wanted this. Working harder at the strikes she began to feel more confidant.

She felt a hand move her arms.

Taking a look back Zevran as helping her into a stance.

"Spread your legs...Wider." He moved his foot on the inside of her legs forcing her foot out more.

" Faster." He whispered into her ear. Her arms moved faster as he guided them. She was at home again. The way he held her made her skin crawl.

Stepping she turned around holding the small dagger to his neck.

"And yet your stance is still sloppy." She laughed.

"I've learned from the best." He cocked a eyebrow.

" W hat are you implying my dear Dalish?" He leaned closer only inches from her face.

"Im implying...that your stance isn't any better." She backed up. He laughed and showed a wicked smile.

"If you know so much about being a assassin why haven't you surpassed me?" she gave a looked.

"For I do not wish to embarrass the best Crow we know." He pulled a small dagger from her leg holder.

"Then show me what you learned." His strike was fast as she barley blocked it. As his arm swung for the kill she could only block for she could not grasp his hand with the blade.

"What's the matter?" He pulled her neck back holding the blade close whispering into her ear.

"Can you not see?" She elbowed him as he stumbled back. Striking fast she gave continuos swings having him deflect them.

"You will only tire yourself if you use so much engery for every attack." He leg sweepped her. Emily's body fell to the ground with a hard thud as Zevran pin her arms above her head.

"Your..stance ..is...sloppy." She blew her bangs from her eyes to see his smiling face.

"Cheater!" She leaned up close to him.

"Me? How could you ever say that?" he leaned in.

"I never cheat." he smiled at her again sliding his blade from her grasp.

Collecting his daggers he stood and started to walk back to camp.

She laid there looking at the stars.

"You're a big tease, you know that zevran?" His feet stopped as he looked at her.

"Yes well I've been told."

"Have you been shown?" she asked.

Her question made Zevran walked back to her leaning over to see her blue eyes staring at him.

She grabbed his legs pulling him to the ground and sliding her body on top of his.

"I can't say I have." his voice was softer as he pulled her into a kiss. Her body felt warm again. His touch sent her into the heavens.

Flipped over he took control pulling her body close to his.

She began to pull his shirt up when he pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I only tease my dear Emily."

She twisted her leg around sending him on the bottom and her on top.

"My dear Zevran, I tease you play." She kissed his neck sending surges through his body.

She quickly got up having a saddened look on Zevran's face.

"I must say, you are a very strange elf." His voice was cocky as she slowly walked away.

"So I've been told." He quickly got up and grabbed her waist pulling her close again.

"And I'll show how big of a tease I can be.." He slowly kissed her neck making her hands play with his. His hand was sent up her back unhooking her bra as the neck sex continued.

Emily turned around kissing him hard as he backed her up into a tree. He lifted her leg pushing her further up. She giggled pulling his shirt up. He nipped at her lips as she successfully pull his shirt off.

Her eyes traced his abbess sending urges through her body demanding him.

Biting her lips softly he removed her bra sliding her dress top down, slowly licking around her sweet spots.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he smiled. She shoved him to the ground slowly kissing down his stomach.

His smile grew wider when she reached his toy.

The moments passed when he grabbed her jaw softly kissing deeply lifting her small dress up. The moment he entered her she began to be filled with lust and pleasure.

Rocking her hips slightly a soft moan escaped her lips once again.

He was shoved down again as she took lead. In surprise through out all the long nights he had spend with any women she was the first to lead. And she was good.

Moans left both their lips. He demanded her, everything about her.

He flipped them thrusting as hard as he could.

"Mmm!" she dug into his shoulder as the both came to the climax.

Both relaxing from their fun she kissed him deeply as he refused to end the kiss.

"Let me know when ever you want tease again." His voice was sly as she pulled his pants on.

"Let me know when you wanna be the follower." She shot back watching him dress. He turned to find his goddess laying in her perfect birthday suit. He was like eye candy to her as he crawled to lean against her.

"Yes well That will come very soon..."

They kissed once more as they talked for the rest of the night

Maybe there will be more who knows..


End file.
